


Street Warrior

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: Combination Series — Phase 3 [4]
Category: Street Fighter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: China, F/M, Japan, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Training, street fighter - Freeform, transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Now with knowledge of his Quirklessness, Izuku gets sent off to a school as a gift from his dad, and is trained by famed martial artist: Chun-Li. Along with a few tips in the art of street fighting.





	1. The Martial Arts School

"No!" Inko gasped in surprise "There must be some mistake! The other kindergartners have all started to show signs, but..." She wanted to find some way the pediatricians messed up, but nothing was coming to mind.

She didn't major in biology or anatomy. "Pardon my asking ma'am, but you're a fourth generation of telekinetic users right? But over the course of your family history, that psychic power diminished correct?"

Holding her face, Inko levitated the All Might toy that her son dropped when receiving the news as she explained herself and her husband. "Yes, of course...I can pull small objects towards me. And my husband can breathe fire."

The doctor stood up and pointed at an x-ray of a human foot. "By the age of four, a child should manifest either one of his parents' Quirks or a composite of the two. However, early Quirk research discovered one important finding. It has to do with the presence of the extra joint in the pinky toe." He showed her how one foot had one less joint than the other.

"Not many know this, thats why I'm explaining. But you see, humans have no need for parts they don't use. And those without the joint represent the next stage of evolution. Izuku here has two joints. It's becoming quite rare nowadays, but he possesses no Quirk at all." He concluded, leaving Inko worried and Izuku in shock.

-Later-

Izuku idly watched his favorite video on the computer, staring at it with no emotion as his four year old brain still processed what had happened at the hospital. All of his dreams of having fire based attacks or being able to move objects with his mind have been destroyed by his foot. His pinky toe.

Inko watched him from a short distance, wondering what Izuku will do, since he gave no signs of anything at the doctors office. She finally heard him call out to her. Quietly, his voice a little shaky.

"Mom. No matter what kind of trouble you're in...he'll save you with a smile." He then turned around, his face full of tears as he pointed at the computer screen, frozen at the point where All Might stood victorious; saving so many lives so quickly. "A cool superhero like that. Can I be like him. Like All Might?" 

Inko dropped over to him and held him close as she cried with him. "I'm so sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry this happened to you! I'm sorry!" She sobbed as Izuku's last remainder of hope crept from his heart and out into his falling tears.

-The Next Day-

While Izuku was at daycare, Inko called up her husband, Hizashi Midoriya, and explained to him what happened yesterday. "So the doctor diagnosed him Quirkless." Inko finished, leaving Hizashi in surprise.

"Wait, so Izuku's really Quirkless?!" He just couldn't believe it. He thought that Izuku might have a Quirk similar to Mario's fire manipulation, where it's short burst of flames from his hands or mouth.

"Yeah. He was so broken last night....He's at daycare right now. I just feel so bad..." She wanted to help more, but she knew that there was no way that she could alter his genetic make up. It was just impossible.

"Wait, so you sent our now Quirkless son over to a school full of Quirked kids?" Hizashi asked with some worry.

"Yeah, it's what I've been doing for a while - what about it?" Not knowing much about how Quirkless people were treated as a whole.

"Inko! I had at two Quirkless people in my school where I was growing up, and they were treated HORRIBLY. Hell, one of them committed suicide! And the other lives in their parents home cause she got so beat up that she had to amputate her left foot!"

Inko's face was pale and her eyes like dinner plates. 'How could someone suffer so much based on one characteristic?' She thought to herself as she mentally beat herself for even making go to preschool after the news he'd just heard.

"Alright, so I'll pick him up early, but what do we do next? We can't just leave him at our house forever. He needs to go out into the world and learn what it is that makes the world work - which we honestly can't do in our home..."

Just what could they do? They couldn't homeschool, they didn't have enough to send him to private school, and not schooling him was worse than sending him to even the most shady of schools. "I know a place." Hizashi stated, though his demeanor was completely serious.

"Huh. Where?" Inko asked, curious as to what Hizashi was talking about 

"Well I helped out someone a while back, so she's in my debt. She owns a martial arts school in China." He explained, making Inko confused.

"Wait, what'd you do to make her in your debt?" Hizashi was nice in all, but was mildly brave, not that they needed any big scenes of bravery, but he wasn't exactly one to keep debts. 

"Like I said, I helped her out. Like, maybe 5 years ago. She came here from China to do something, got into a mess, and I helped her out of it. Ever since then, we've kept minor contact with each other. Her name's Chun Li, she runs a martial arts school called Jīngshén Lìliàng (精神力量)."

"What does that mean?"

"Something around the lines of 'Spiritual Strength' I believe."

Inko was now getting the picture. Send Izuku off to China, let him train there for a while, then bring him back after a few years. Nothing more, nothing less. But, what if he's made fun of there, or Chun Li is cruel, or if he gets killed!!

"Wait, what if he doesn't accept him because of his Quirklessness? What then!" She nearly yelled in panic at another possible problem.

"Well she's Quirkless too, so I don't see much bullying where she is. Especially since she has other students that would know of her Quirklessness."

"O-oh...Sorry, I just...I'm worried since you've just made me realize how dangerous the world is, and...how Izuku needs to be tough if he's going to live in Japan." She said apologetically

"No it's fine! We're lucky we have the weekend to do this. I know she'll be a good teacher, but you're still his mother, and only you."

Inko blushed and held her cheeks in embarrassment. "S-stop it~ You helped to you know." 

"Yeah, like - 12% of the work you'v put in. Don't worry, I know he'll do great things, but he needs the opportunity to do those things."

She nodded in approval as they continued to plan out what would happen, settling on letting Chun Li being his guardian, and sending him back to Japan when he's 13, leaving plenty of time for him to get back into the swing of things, and for him to go to his dream school.

U.A. High - the school for the best of the best; like his hero, All Might.


	2. The Trip To China

Inko got into her car and went off towards Izuku's daycare to pick him up. Hizashi's thoughts filled her mind as she thought of all the horrible things that could be done to him. The more she thought about it, the more she wished Izuku could have some semblance of a Quirk to help him last in the world.

It was all her fault for not having a good enough Quirk, and now she was simply paying the price for it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her arrival at his school. She got out and went to the front desk to sign him out.

Once completing the brief paperwork, she walked over to his classroom, and saw how Izuku just sat on the floor as the other kids practically gawked at him. She entered as the teacher then pointed at Inko to signal to Izuku that his mother was here.

He quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Why're you here Mommy?" He wondered

"I'm here to take you home early today sweetie. I'll get you an All Might popsicle on the way home ok?" He nodded in response as she left the school for the last time

\-------------------------------------------

"Wait, so why are we going to China again?" Asked Izuku as they drove over to the airport.

"We told you Izuku, we'll talk about it on the plane." Hizashi reminded, being there for his son before he gets settled in China

Izuku snuggled his All Might Themed Pillow Pet as he wondered what China might be like; something to take his mind off of his Quirklessness. Kids made fun of him at school the other day for not having a Quirk and it made him feel embarrassed.

Thankfully, mom swooped in and took him home where he saw his dad sitting at the table and eating a plain bagel. There were hugs and questions, and surprise: They were going to China!

Why, he didn't know, but he bet that it was a nice place there. With their huge wall, the nice homes, all those people...The list could go on!

Though his curious mind wandered on and on - Could they be going to China because of him?

....

"....No...I don't think so." Izuku said quietly to himself as they came up to the Airport Parking lot, and eventually got out, and went through the airports tedious security checks and hatred/fear of fluids in anyones bags or suitcases. 

They got their stuff, and waited on the bench for a little while before their flight was called up, and they got onto the little bridge connecting them to the plane, and finally, after half and hour or so, they took off into the air and flew off towards the Dalian Airport in China: About and hour away from where they went up into the air.

Once th y landed, they were met by the woman of which they had been looking for. She wore a varsity-style jacket, T-shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. Her brown eyes looked kind and her whole appearance as a whole was both inviting and friendly.

"Dad, her legs are scary." Said Izuku, making Chun-Li want to tickle the 4 year old in amusment at the truth his comment.

"Don't worry. I won't use my legs against you." She said "Ok." He quickly said, making her giggle at his tiny voice in response

"Say, why don't we go on a little tour, you know, since you're here in all...."

Hizashi and Inko thought for a moment before Izuku ran up to her and yelled "Yeah!" Forcing his parents to comply with their sons' "demand".

They got into Chun-Li's truck, and went off toward the Great Wall, passing many other attractions along the way.

Izuku couldn't help forget his question about why he was there; being distracted by the many Quirks and buildings all around him to care. Heck, living here wouldn't be that bead of an idea. But.....then he would have to leave all of his friends.....

This thought went through his mind, and he immediately brushed it off as a bad thought and continued to gladly awe at the scenery around him. They then began to walk along the long stream that was indeed the Great Wall of China.

They then got to the Mutianyu section of the Wall, where they found a hug metallic slide sticking out of it, with a relatively short line behind it.

"What's this?" Asked Inko

"This is a slide." Chun-Li answered simply "It's 1.6 kilometers long, and it goes down the mountain at high speeds. Quite fun if you ask me."

While Inko grew pale and Hizashi loosened his collar, Izuku looked on in mild fear, but though of what Kacchan would do, and acted on that thought. "Can I please go on?" He asked using as much "cute power" as he could muster.

The adults felt powerless against his natural pureness, and desperately wanted to go with him, but, with their now realized Acrophobia prevented them from going. The brunette then whispered to them, "Since I'll be acting as his guardian, how about I go?" They nodded as Inko tapped her shoulder. "Peease be careful...." She pleaded

The martial artist gave a thumbs up as she and Izuku went onto the metal sled, and held onto the leather straps as they then sped down the mountain. Izuku's hair fluttering in the growing winds passing by their faces.

"Whoooohoooo!!" Chun-Li yelled in excitement as they continued on the bumpy oversized metal slide. 

Izuku couldn't help but admire what view the ride was granting him; allowing him to see towns and cities. And for a moment, all of his worries vanished, leaving an ever dreaming 4 year old with an obsession with heroes and the Quirks of which they possessed.

After a short while, they landed back at the bottom, with the greenette practically jumping out of the sled and staring at everything around him in astonishment and glee. "That was so much fun! Funfunfunfunfunfun!! I wanna go again!" He yelled 

Chun-Li squatted by him "Well you could go anytime when you're here with me." She brought up

"Yeah!-Wait, what?" Now Izuku was confused. He thought that they were just going to China for fun or something, though...now that he thought about it, he completely forgot to ask his parents about WHY they were going to China.

"Well since your parents are kinda leaving you here for a while as I watch over you, we an go here sometimes- Hey wait!" She yelled out as Izuku started running up the Great Wall once more to find his parents.


	3. A Few Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu fights an OC as Izuku gets ready to go back to Japan and go to U.A.

Izuku ran with his little legs up the road and past the crowds of people as he made his way to his parents. Why would they leave! What did he do to make them leave?!

The little broccoli boy ran and ran until he made it to the top of the slide once more but...there was no one there. His parents were gone. 

The 4 year old cried like no tomorrow, tears flooding from his eye sockets down his freckled cheeks. Chun-Li walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

All he could do was hug her, his face buried into her chest as he did the only reasonable thing in his mind: Blake himself for this.

-Years Later-

An older Izuku sighed as he got out of his futon and stretched. The wooden floors reeked of dried sweat and dirty clothes.

He wasn't exactly the cleanest person, though Chun-Li did her best to minimize his messy behavior. 

He cracked his neck and stood up in his old white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He walked out of his room and down the hallway where he was met with a wide awake guardian eating breakfast.

The brunette had her hair in her usual buns and had on a blue sports bra and black sweat pants. She looked up and smiled "Hey Izuku, how're you doing?" 

With a yawn he sat at the table with a plop and cracked his knuckles "I'm good Chun-Li. Tired really." She took a sip of her tea before standing up.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk then? You need waking up after all." He sighed and stood back up "I need my running clothes." She scoffed as he went back into his room.

He took off his shirt and pants and put on a grey sweat shirt of her his six pack and black shorts covering his healthy thighs.

He took a comb to his forest of hair and undid some hair knots lodged inside. Once done he came out to Chun-Li eating a Kikatsugan.

"Ready to run?" She asked "Yeah, I am." With a nod, she finished her snack and went out the door with Izuku in tow. 

Where they lived, the sidewalk were usually pretty crowded in the afternoons, so it was better to do these kind of walks in the morning.

Izuku couldn't help but think why he was here in the first place. How he came here and the blame he put upon himself for being here.

"Why am I here?" A four year old Izuku asked through his sobs.

"Cause your parents believed that with me you could become strong. Strong enough to outdo anyone else with Quirks, no matter what they have." The green haired boy nodded in understanding as he looked at her.

"How do I become strong?" He red eyes making his desperate plea even more pitiful.

"The first step is to manage your emotions. Being to emotional can be dangerous in some situations. You have to be careful. Got it?" 

Now Izuku is far more controlling over what he does and doesn't feel, sometimes getting sarcastic or even 'sassy' when annoyed.

He did have a polite side, but if you piss him off, he'll tell you how you did, and what he'll do to you for it; an intimidation method in a sense.

The soothing weather helped take his mind off of what kept him up at night; most nights anyways. They soon stopped in front of a basketball court where other kids were playing a game.

Izuku wanted to join but he knew better: today was important.

He went past them and into an open street where a tall man wearing a sleeveless karate gi with a red headband tied around his head.

His fingerless gloves and duffle bag on the ground next to his feet. The man was Ryu, one of the greatest street fighters in the world. He was like an older brother to him.

Ryu tightened the black belt around his waist and he sat on the ground to meditate until his opponent came. Izuku walked over and squared down next to the tall man.

"Hey Ryu." The hulking brunette opened his eyes and softly smiled "Hello Izuku. Chun-Li." He nodded at the woman behind the green haired boy.

She smiled and looked over the 5'9" man "Who're you fighting today Ryu?" He didn't fight often, so it was always interesting whom his opponent would be. "I bet it's Ken." Izuku snickered.

The two of them always have interesting battles; mind blowing really. With gravity defying kicks, fireballs and strikes that can break concrete. 

All of this, and the majority of people doing these moves don't even have Quirks. Guess a majority of the 1.6 billion Quirkless people live in China or something.

Ryu stood up, and looked over by a street corner where a tall muscular man with tan skin and black pants arrived. He had a missing left ear and his left cheek had burn scars that reached his nose.

The man had golden blonde hair and wore Joopin-Round retro Polaroid sunglasses with its frame made out of gold. The man carried a large duffel bag, much like Ryu's and dropped it on the floor.

He cracked his knuckles and began wrapping his hands with cloth, his eyes looking at his enemy with deadly intent "Who's he?" Izuku wondered out loud.

"A man who tends to insult people. And I plan to end the insults." Ryu put on his gloves and bent over, touching his toes as his opponent got onto his tippy toes and did little hops, rolling his shoulders back with a smirk plastered on his face.

"This's gonna be good..." A ring mastered appeared, holding a silver whistle while donning a leather jacket and hat "Ladies And gentlemen, today we have a special guest." Said the woman "In the right corner of the ring, we have Ryu the Wandering Warrior!"

The crowd cheered in excitement as she turned to the other side "And on the left corner we have Sterke Hartstoch!" The blonde stopped his toe jumps and got into his fighting position.

He placed his left coat by his waist and his right arm a few feet away from his upper body, his knees bent and his legs evenly spaced out from each other. Ryu did similarly as the announcer stepped back and raised her arm.

"3! 2! 1! Fight!" She got back, standing in front of the crowd as the two started their battle.

Sterke took a jab at Ryu, the brunette dodging his fist and uppercutting his chin, spinning in the air as Sterke went flying before landing on his back. He stood back up as Ryu rushed forwards, his right leg kicking the blondes left arm.

Hartstoch caught the kick and rammed his knee into Ryu's shin, then extended his leg into Ryu's stomach, knocking him back near Izuku and Chun-Li. "Wow. Nice kick." Chun-Li looked at Sterke, noticing his bodies muscle tone "I think his move set just might mainly be kicks Ryu."

"Got it. We'll see if your theory fits." Ryu rushed again, jumping over the blondes next kick and landing behind him. Ryu then spun his right leg, his centripetal keeping him balanced as he knocked Sterke into a nearby car, the hood of the car denting.

Sterke stood up once more and planted his left foot firm before lifting his right one up and slamming it into the ground, the rubble jumping into the air as he then punched it, sending the piece of concrete towards the brunette.

Ryu chopped the rubble in half as another block came towards him. He punched the next one before placing his wrists together and cupping his hands. A fiery blue ball then formed in his palms as he launched at Hartstoch "HADOKEN!" He cried, the flames spiraling around his arms as the orb crashed into Sterke, making him crash into the car once more.

The blonde grunted, trying to stand up but was unable to as he slumped in defeat. "Damn it, I lost." The announcer went back in the "arena" and held Ryu's arm up "Ryu is the winner!" The crowed cheered as the gamblers paid up what they bet for the match.

Izuku clapped his hands as his brotherly figure walked over, breathing heavily as Chun-Li hand him a water bottle "So how'd you like the match?" She wondered.

"It wasn't bad. He definitely has some power in his kicks." "Yeah, he hurt the concrete over there." Izuku pointed the newly created creator as Ryu softly laughed "Yeah, guess he did."

Chun-Li looked at her friend before sighing "Your gonna help him get stronger aren't you." She knew him long enough to see this coming; didn't make it any less odd in her mind "Yep. See you in a few months I guess." He removed his gloves and patted Izuku on the back.

"Maybe I'll see you in Japan, who knows." Izuku smiled, hiding the frown that brewed in his mind when thinking about his home. He didn't want to go back, but if Chun-Li kept him any longer than she would be breaking the deal she made with his father.

Might even involve some legal trouble! So he had to go back, even if he did t want to leave the friends that he gained here. He couldn't remember his house very well, but knew that it was a small and comfy home.

He still wanted to be a hero, so that was another reason to go back. U.A. was going to be life changing for him.

How'd I do with the fight scenes? I haven't really done them so this kinda was a first for me. Hope to improve later on. Till the next chapter!


End file.
